Summer Girls (sequel to Lessons in Love and Magic)
by Shadow Kitten
Summary: (Sequel to Lessons in Love and Magic) Draco go to the burrow to see Ginny, but Fred and Geore get it in their heads to cause him problems...(strictly D/G, H/R and some Mrs. W/Mr. W)
1. To the Burrow

" Father if you let that no-good, Voldemort following, dark arts loving Malfoy stay   
here Gred and I are going to revolt."   
  
The twins followed Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Hermione, Ron and Harry   
around the side of the house to the front lawn. They were greeted with the sight   
of Draco Malfoy being jumped by their sister/friend/daughter, Ginny Weasley.  
  
" Hey! I'm so happy to see...!" Malfoy started. He never got finish because   
Ginny had her mouth over his. He was on his back arms wrapped around her, obviously   
in their own little world.  
  
Hermione, giggling softly went and helped Ron pull Ginny off of him.   
" Did you see that? That crazy girl just tried to jump me!" He smiled and   
Harry offered a hand.  
  
He stood without taking it, but he didn't make it feel like an insult.   
" Does that happen often 'round the Weasley home?" He asked smirking.  
  
Ginny in a voice that suggested undertones said " It might soon."   
He felt a flush go through his face. " Um, I'm going to go see your parents.   
Someone come to protect me?" Ginny happily took his hand as they made their way   
back to the rest off the family.   
  
" Welcome to the Burrow Mr. Mal..." off the look from his daughter Arthur   
corrected, " Draco. I hope you'll feel at home here for the summer." Ginny   
stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.  
" I'm sure he will."   
  
George and Fred...or Gred and Feorge...or whatever, stayed back as even their parents   
were pulled in by Malfoy's charm. " Something must be done dear brother." one said to the other.  
  
" Yes, something must be done, lest we let our innocent little sister fall   
victim to the snake."  
  
" Or to the ferret."   
  
And that's how it started. Draco didn' even know what was in store for him yet. The only clue   
he had was the odd feeling he got when he looked over at the twins.  
(a/n; Sorry this chapter is so short, but don't worry they'll get longer. Fred and Georege   
are going to cause Malfoy some problems:) But nothing he cant handel.) 


	2. Guys are talking

Draco sat at the end of the couch with Ginny, while the rest of the family,   
minus Fred and George, (who were in their room doing God knows what) and guests   
tried to arrange the sleeping situation.   
  
" Well, Hermione will be in with Ginny obviously, and Mal-Draco;" her mother   
corrected quickly "and Harry will be in with Ron. Then when Charlie and Bill get   
here I guess they could decide who's got Fred and George and who's got Percy."  
  
" That sounds good, mum though I think Bill and Charlie should both stay with   
the twins as I have some much work..." Percy gestured towards his room, frowning   
slightly.  
  
" Percy, you will share your room with your Brother and you will be happy to do   
so." Mrs. Weasley took a breath and glanced at Malfoy and Ginny, who at the moment   
seemed preoccupied with each others eyes. She smiled and added, " Draco, maybe   
you would like to take your bags up stairs?"   
  
When he didn't answer Harry prompted, " Malfoy?"  
  
Still there was no response, so Hermione picked up a chess piece from Ron and   
Harry's long forgotten game and tossed it at Malfoy's head. He cried out and jumped,   
turning. " Huh?"  
  
There was collective giggling from around the room, even Percy gave a muted laugh.  
  
" I asked if you would like to take your things upstairs." He nodded smiling   
sheepishly and stood to retrieve his things. Ron stood as well, to show him the   
way to the room the three boys would be sharing.  
  
Harry wasn't sure what Ron had said to Malfoy, or what he'd said back to Ron,   
but since the school ball, Ron seemed to have changed his opinion of his once hated   
enemy.  
  
" Ginny, could I talk to you in the kitchen. You too Hermione." Mrs. Weasley lead   
the other girls into the kitchen. " What is it with girls moving in packs?" Percy   
questioned Harry, as if he had some special insight.  
  
" I have no idea, but I think they're talking about Ron and Malfoy. Maybe even   
your father." They looked up as Ron and Malfoy made they're way back down the stairs.  
  
" Yech, mum making mushy about father? Gross." Draco shook his head.   
" I'd give anything to have my parents act the way yours do. I mean mine sleep   
in different rooms."   
  
Harry sighed, " Yeah, the Weasley's are kind of the poster parents. I think   
they'd have even more kids if they could afford it..." As if realizing what he was   
saying he blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
Ron looked down too, just as a fit of laughter could be heard from the kitchen.   
" Wish I knew what they were saying." Draco murmured, hoping to lighten the mood   
a little.  
  
" I know. Drives me nuts when girls do this. Leave us guys out."   
  
" What do you think Fred and George are doing?" Harry said, following Draco's   
lead. Ron looked up smiling and begun to answer, but as if on cue there was an explosion from   
upstairs.  
  
" Well I guess Fred and George will be Gred and Feorge, huh?" Ron got up and   
followed his already yelling mother to their room. Draco stopped to wonder how he'd gotten   
here.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall prepared to leave. As Draco headed for the door,   
Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione came up beside him.   
  
"Hey." He smiled.  
  
" Hey yourself."   
  
Ginny replied back. Ron nodded defensively, still shaken by the fact of his   
sister and his enemy. He had to admit Draco did seem to be different. But all the   
same, he didn't like him. He trusted him, sort of, but that was totally different   
from liking the devil. He took Hermione's hand and took her further up, to talk.   
Harry shook his head.   
  
" I swear, as much as they strive to be alone, one day they'll have more kids   
than your mum and dad, Ginny."   
He got a laugh out of that then went to go take his place with the love birds,   
leaving Ginny and Draco to walk by themselves. For a moment there was silence, then-  
  
" So, are you happy to be going home?" He asked, looking   
down.   
  
" Well, yeah, sort of. See, that's something I meant to ask you about.   
Because, every year, Harry and Hermione stay for the last few weeks or so of   
summer with us. I was just thinking that you might want to, well, join them.   
I mean us, er me. For the summer."   
  
She realized she was babbling and promptly shut her mouth. Draco's smile broadened   
and he took Ginny's hand. " I think I would like that. I think I would like   
that a lot."  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Draco sighed and glanced up at Ginny. She smiled at him and motioned for him to come  
with everyone to watch Fred and George get yelled at and he linked arms with her   
to walk upstairs.  
  
" What in god's name were you two trying to do up here?!" The twins begun sheepishly  
explaining the new concoction while their mother standing over them. After ten minutes   
of yelling and with her face gone red from anger, she shook her head and pointed to  
their room.  
  
" Clean it up." They turned, happy to have gotten away without punishment. Then   
their wands were ripped from their hands.  
  
" With out magic."  
  
" Awwww mum!" Two voices stated in unison. 


	3. Booking the couch for two

Draco sighed contentedly as the wind ripped lightly through his hair. Him and Ginny   
were walking side by side around the garden, and weaving in and out of trees.   
  
After dinner they had excused themselves to do so, with the timid exception of   
her parents.  
  
" Mother, may we go for a walk until dark. I promise we won't be gone long."   
  
Skeptical looks came from five directions as Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Harry, Fred and   
George all begun to protest. " Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I don't think she should..."  
  
" Mom! She can't!"  
" Father! She can't"   
" Virginia it is almost dark..."  
" Honey, why not just stay indoors..."  
  
Surprisingly refuge came from Ron. " Let her go mum, he won't do anything and dark   
isn't for another hour in the least." He didn't look up, he just kept pushing his   
food around.  
  
" Oh...all-alright. But be back in one hour!" She had to yell after them, because by   
the time she had out 'But-' they were almost out the door.  
  
Now they were lazily making their way around the house.  
" I'm happy you're here." She slipped her hand into his and stood on tip toe to give   
him a quick kiss.  
  
" I'm happy to be here too, love." He wrapped his arm around her and continued   
walking. She shivered. 'he's taller than before.' she snuggled up to him as best   
she could while she kept walking.   
  
" I didn't think your parents would welcome me that fast. It was very unexpected."   
He leaned over a kissed the top of her head. They stopped walking and sat carefully   
under a large walnut tree.   
  
" Actually they didn't accept you quick at all. I spent most of the summer trying to   
convince them to let you stay. I had to work a month on my da' and two weeks on mum.   
And they still said you were going to make you stay with the garden gnomes, It took me   
three more weeks to make them let you stay on the couch, then Ron insisted you stay in   
a proper room... "  
  
" Ron? Hmm, wonder what made him do that?"  
  
" He's pretty big on second chances. I mean look at him and Hermione. When they met   
it was nothing but fighting. Harry told me so. Then bam! I catch 'em snogging on the   
couch at three in the morning."   
  
A deep laugh escaped him and he leaned forward as giggles shook him.  
" You think that's funny? I caught mum and da there the same night at one!"  
Draco snorted, and tried to catch his breath.   
  
" I wonder what you have to do to book an hour on that couch." He wiggled his eye brows   
in a mock evil look. " Like say around two?" 


	4. At home with red hair

A/n: sorry about the delay. My computer froze and I had to get it fixed. Some stupid virus melted my hard drive. Grrrrr. Not to worry though, my dad fixed it up real nice, so without further ado, chapter four-   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sometime, early in the morning Draco woke from a strange dream   
about dancing under a full moon, with the unicorns. Ginny had been there too,   
singing in Latin. She kept singing;  
  
Ova je nas noc  
Ova je nas sudbina  
Mi su sto izabran to  
Mi biti sto dirka to  
Ova je nas noc  
Nas Sudbina  
  
He had no idea what it meant, but she looked right at him when she sang it.   
He got up and walked quietly to the door, when he was out in the hall he listened   
for sounds of others who might be awake.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The door to Ginny and Hermione's room opened just as he got to it. Ron stepped out,   
looking at the ground.He saw Draco's feet and slowly looked up.  
  
" Uh, hello Mal-Draco. I was just, I mean I uh..."  
  
He put his hands up to stop Ron's rambling.  
  
" Hey. Hey, whoa. You don't say anything, I won't." It seemed to dawn on Ron   
that Draco was going into the room here HIS sister was.   
  
" What do you think you're doing?"  
  
It was Draco's turn to stutter and babble excuses.   
  
" No, don't explain. Just don't do anything that will mean I have to kill you."  
  
" Gottcha, no killer moves on your sister." Draco nodded with fake sincerity.  
  
" I mean it Malfoy, no funny stuff." He went past him, back towards their room.  
" Oh, and I fully expect you to be in your bed by morning."  
  
Draco sighed and turned back to the door. He pushed it open and snuck quietly,  
though quickly to Ginny's bed in the corner. Light streamed in from the window   
and cast her in it's glow. His breath caught and he stood there for several moments.   
  
He didn't really care that the look was way over done, because she looked great in   
the silver light. He lowered himself to her bed, careful not to jostle her too much.   
Getting under the sheets behind her was easier said then done, but he did it without   
waking her. Her hand found his even in sleep as he put his arms around her.   
  
He felt comfortable in like this, and for the first time in his life he felt like he was at home somewhere. It was a great feeling.   
  
*********  
  
" We could melt his ears."  
  
" Fry his eyes."  
  
" Turn his hair pink."   
  
" Turn his skin blue."  
  
" Make him eat Ginny's cooking."  
  
" Fred! What a horrible thing to do to someone! I won't make someone do that.   
Not even someone as evil as Malfoy."  
  
" You're right. There must be something..."  
  
" I've got it!"  
  
" You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
" Always dear brother. Always."  
  
************  
  
" Good morning all. I must say I slept like a baby up there."   
Draco sat down while everyone stared in shock.  
  
" Draco...oh dear..." Ginny reached forward and touched his hair wincing.  
  
" Oh, dear lord! George! Fred! This is your doing." Mrs. Weasley raised her   
wand at them. " Turn his hair back to it's original color right now!"  
" What?! What did they do to my hair?"   
  
The two boys laughed and snorted so hard they fell out of their chairs and Draco  
ran to the mirror in the living room.  
  
" Oh...my...god..." Draco reached up and touched the bright red mass on his head.   
It was still soft and fine, but it fluffed up more than his ever did. He looked like a   
match stick.  
  
Ginny touched his arm, " Don't worry, it's not permanent. Mum will make   
them fix it. Come on."  
  
He whimpered. " My hair...my beautiful, shiny hair. You don't know how long it   
takes to fix my hair." His lower lip trembled in exaggeration.  
  
He caught a glimpse of the twin who were just calming down.   
" You...you heathens! Monsters! That's what you are! Monsters!" They looked   
at each other and started another round of giggles.  
  
" Come on Draco, I can fix it for you dear." Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband.  
" You talk to those two."  
  
Draco took another look at the twins and knew, this was war. 


	5. Laws and Warnings

"Mum! Draco and Ginny went out for a picnic lunch. They said they'd be back around two." Ron helped Hermione in to her chair, then went to sit next to her.  
  
" Wait dear, would you go tell your father to let the twins out of their room for lunch? I don't have the patience to go up there right now."  
  
After he left Hermione shook her head. " I can not believe they would do that to his hair. Those boys have to learn to let Ginny make her own choices. No matter how wrong they think it is."  
  
" That they do." Ron said coming back in.   
  
" Well, at least you took the news better than expected. I truly thought you would explode. Ginny didn't even want to tell you."  
  
He sighed, " Well, when you're as mature as I am you tend to understand that sometimes, people need second chances. That and I thought of mom and dad."  
  
Mr. Weasley, Fred and George entered, looking up at the almost stuck up words.  
" Why them?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and scrunched up her nose in a way that made Ron tingle in places he didn't know could tingle.  
  
" Because, Ginny get's her Quidditch skills from father, but she gets her temper from mom. So if he dose anything that she doesn't agree with, he'll get a broom up the arse."  
  
Harry, who'd come in from de-knomeing the garden, held up a hand to silence the laughter in the kitchen.  
  
" I just found out something that might give Mrs. Weasley something to do for a while."  
  
Everyone sat down and begun fixing their plates as Harry told them what he heard. " I was walking around the other side of the house to make sure no gnomes were trying to get in the basement again, and I heard Ginny and-Draco, talking." At which Hermione commented on Harry's lack of moral in eavesdropping (sp?) He continued taking a bite out of his roll, saying;  
  
"Aparently, next week our little guest turns nineteen."  
Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together. "His birthday! How splended!"  
  
Harry finished up, "He was saying he wanted to go into London with Ginny for the day, so they wouldn't be back until atleast six. So I was thinking, what if we threw him a surprise party?"  
  
" Oh, Harry, that's a wonderful idea. It would make him feel oh so welcome and not to mention it gives us a good reason to party." Ron's mouth fell open.   
  
" Hermione, are you atmitting that you want to have reckless teenage fun atlast?" He quickly yelped out, as she apparently kicked him under the table.  
  
" It was just a joke."  
  
**************  
  
" Ginny, love?" They were laying in the back yard in an open area, with Draco's feet pointing north and Ginny's facing south. Thier heads were side by side as they enjoyed to warm sun and light breeze of the day.  
  
" Mmm?" She purred lazily back.  
  
" Are you ticklish?" He asked innocently.  
  
" Don't even try it Malfoy." She growled turning to look at him eyes narrowed.  
  
"Do what? Are *you* accusing *me*?" He looked back making his eyes large and gasping in mock surprise.  
  
" Yes."  
  
He jumped up quickly putting a hand over his heart. " I have never been so insulted. I'm just going to have to revolt against this sort of treatment. "  
  
Ginny was giggling hysterically at Draco, who seemed to get more and more melodramatic every second. If she hadn't known him so well, she would think he was on the verge of tears.  
  
She sat up a bit and took his hand, pulling him down beside her again.  
" Revolt all you want, I still know you were going to tickle me."  
  
" Hypothetically, what would happen if I did? I'm not saying I would, but if I did..."  
  
" You don't want to go there, Draco. Trust me." She whispered dangeriously in his ear.  
  
" You know, I really don't think I want to tickle you today. I don't think I want to tickle you ever." He put an arm around her and she leaned into the embrace. She took hold of his arm and looked at the watch, sitting on his wrist.  
  
" 1:58. If we don't get back soon, mum's gonna send Charlie out here to get us."  
  
" Let him come."  
  
*******  
  
" Oh, it's already 2:10, Charlie, would you go get Ginny and Draco. I believe they lost track of time..."  
  
Charlie held up a hand, "Say nothing more, I got it."  
  
Charlie couldn't help but remember when Ginny was his baby sister, now she was his younger all grown up with a boyfriend sister. He didn't like Luicus Malfoy much, to say the least, but as far as he could tell, Ginny had herself a good guy.  
  
As he apporched them he folded his arms accros his chest. " You two are a little late." He watched them reluctantly turn around. Both stood and Draco streached out a bit, bending his legs one at a time. Ginny yawned and gave a cat-like smile.  
  
"Mum sent me. And Ginny, Hermione and Mum want to disscuss something with you ASAP so get the lead out."  
  
She turned to run towards the house and Charlie walked slowly next to 'the Boyfriend'. Draco could sense that this had been coming. It was obvious to him which brother ran the show.   
  
" So, do Molly and Hermione really want to talk to her or was that just to get rid of her?"  
  
" Oh no, that was true. Though, I suspect you know what's to come right?"  
  
" Pretty sure. Ron already did his, the twins are in protest, and Percy doesn't seem to give a damn. Knew you'd be laying you law some time soon."  
  
Charlie took a deep breath. " Okay, here it goes. Three things. First, my brotherly standards: hurt her, I hurt you. Make her cry, I make you cry. Simple okay? She can usually take care of herself, but I will be an ass if you piss her off." Draco nodded in understanding.  
  
" Okay, second, What Ginny wants she gets. I'm not telling you this to threaten you; it's just a fact. A warning if you will. If she says no, she means never, if she says 'Will you?' It means 'You will.' This is the rule of many a woman. Last warning, don't tickle her. She will kill you."   
  
Draco felt a little bit of a thankfulness go through him. " Well that was almost too late."  
  
They approached the house and Charlie reached out, taking hold of Draco's arm.  
  
" Third, I don't care what you're family is like, or what you do outside this house. As long as it doesn't hurt Ginny, or put her in danger I'm fine with it. If you do something that you feel sorry for, truly regret, do not keep it secret from her. She's understanding. She lives to forgive. Also, If you're ever in trouble, this family is here for you, with the exception of Fred and George."  
  
He let his arm go and walked past him in to the house. Draco smiled. Everyday he was becoming more and more amazed with this family. They were so energetic and caring. He didn't ever want to go home.  
  
(a/n: ah, another chapter done. I hope you liked it. It was a little longer than most other chapters, but took me even less time to type. I'm wondering if anyone has gone to the trouble of translating the song from Draco's dream. If you haven't and were thinking about it, don't bother. The next chapter Draco does and he puts it together with another "dream" he had in LIL. I'll have the next chapter out in three or four days. Five if my sister hogs the computer and six if I get grounded. ) 


	6. Dreamer or Phrophet?

Ginny sat on Ron's bed and watched Draco as he paced the room, reading intensely. The book was labeled 'The Latin Language'. He kept murmuring under his breath and writing things down on a small slip of paper.   
  
She stood up and followed him across the room, staying safely behind. Putting her hands together, Ginny imitated Draco starring hard at her palms.  
  
His voice floated back to her, "Destiny? What the hell does that..." He turned around abruptly running into Ginny, and jumped a bit. " Ginny! Don't fucking do that! I'm trying to concentrate, and you're not making this easy, alright?"   
  
She bit her lip and went back to the bed, to watch him pace. Take five steps, sigh, turn around, take five steps, mumble a bit, turn around, take five steps...  
" Stop it!" Draco froze and turned to look at the flushed Ginny. " What are you doing? It's driving me nuts with you walking back and forth like that. And what's with the book?"  
  
He moved over and sat next to her on the bed, " Gin, do you remember when we fell asleep in the forest? With the unicorns?" He took her hand.  
  
" Yes, but love, what does that have to with this?" He picked up the book and showed her what he'd translated so far.   
  
'This is our night.  
This is our destiny.'  
  
" The next morning I woke up, or I mean I think I did. I heard whispering and it was the unicorns. I mean I think it was the unicorns." She shook her head and squeezed his hand.   
  
" Honey, what is going on?!"  
  
" The unicorns, or whatever, they were talking about us. About our destiny, and how we're what they've been waiting for. Stuff like that. " He opened the book and pulled out the sheet of paper.  
  
" Then the other night I had this dream. You were in it, singing this song. I've been translating it. So far I've only gotten the first two versus, but it mentions our destiny too, so I want know what all this has to do with us..."  
  
Ginny reached up and ran a hand through his hair. " Love, you're babbling. I think I'm rubbing off on you. You just have an over active imagination. Don't worry about the dream."  
  
" But Gin I don't know Latin..." Someone knocked on the door, " Is everyone decent in here?" Ron looked in grinning. " Gin, Draco, mom wants everyone down for dinner."  
  
Draco sputtered and tried to keep her on the bed, but she stood up to follow her brother. " Wait, I need to talk to you.." He looked so cute like that, pouting and confused.  
  
" How about we talk tonight? I'll meet you downstairs, and you can tell me all about these dreams. I'll even help you translate a bit."  
  
He nodded, giving up all too easy. " All right, but you better help." He frowned and got up to follow her. If anything, he could at least get a little kissing out of this.   
  
*******  
  
Draco sat on the counter, balancing a spoon on his nose when Ginny came in.  
She just watched as he stared crossed eyes at the metal utensil.   
  
" Uh hm." She cleared her throat. The spoon fell when he jerked his head in her direction.  
  
" Oh, uh hi. I was just, er...um. Yeah." She bent to pick up the spoon, then purposely reached around him to put it in the sink. He visibly swallowed and eased himself off the counter.   
  
" So, these dreams..." She began.  
  
" They may not have both been dreams. The unicorn part could of happened while I was conscious, but I'm not sure. The other one was defiantly a dream. "  
  
After two hours of translating, they finally got it.  
  
" This is our night, This is our destiny." Ginny breathed." We are the chosen, we are the key. This is our night, our destiny. Draco, what does this mean? If you don't know these words in Latin, how could you put something like that together? Did you hear it somewhere? Could someone have mentioned a song like this?"  
  
She was more than slightly perturbed he guessed. " Well love, no. But there's only one place that could possibly hold the answers for us."  
  
She looked up at him quizzically and narrowed her eyes, which squished her eyes up in the cutest way. " Where?"  
  
" The unicorns lake. Where else?"  
*****  
  
The next morning was spent sleeping in. No one saw hide nor hair of the couple until four pm or so. Both looked exhausted, and sleepless.  
  
" Well it's about time you two. Ginny, today we're going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies for next year. Go get ready, if Draco wants to come, tell him he's invited too."  
  
She moaned, and went to tell her beau to put on something wearable and get his cute arse downstairs.  
  
She walked in to his room to find him laying back on his cot shirtless and breathing deep. 'He went back to sleep. Just great.' He murmured half heartedly in his sleep, something close to a moan.  
  
Ginny's lips turned up into a devilish smile as she crept closer to his resting place. Slowly, as not to wake him she hoisted her leg up and over the other side of him cot, then eased her body down to his, effectively straddling him.  
  
" Mmmm?" He sighed and tried to sit up. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead. " Waky waky lil' Drakie." She laughed and gripped the sides of his head.  
  
He opened groggy eyes and sighed. " This is a nice way to wake up. Throw in some butterbeer and maybe a good lay..."  
  
" Don't even think about it lovely. You need to get up and get dressed so you can go with me to Diagon Alley to buy stuff." She got up and slowly, torturously removed her leg from around Draco's bed.  
  
" You're really mean sometimes, you know that?" He said sitting up and reaching for a shirt.  
  
" Well how's about this? If school starts in two weeks, then it's only two weeks until we figure out if you're nuts or a prophet." 


	7. Shopping and Dinner

Draco liked shopping. He liked it even more than some girls. After stopping off at the vaults, Draco insisted for them to let him help pay for   
  
Ginny's things, as payment for staying with them for the summer. Mrs. Weasly kept saying it wasn't nessicary, but he was stubborn and   
  
eventually he got to pay for a new wardrobe, of his own choosing, and dinner for the family that night. He called it a gift.   
  
Around six or so the clan, which had divided up over an hour ago, came together again, and Draco led them to a small restruant on a little   
  
diserted side street close to Madame Malkins. He met the man at the door and asked for a table to seat twelve and everyone was ushered in.   
  
The place was nice, with a red and black oriental theme that made it more cozy.   
  
" Mr. Malfoy! Or Draco? I think you liked me to call you by your first name, right? It's been so long since I have had the plesure of seeign you!"   
  
An old man in ruffled yellow velvet robes wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders and gave a quick look around the group. " Ah, I see you   
  
have taking to entertaining! I see by the resmblance that they're...family? Except for those two...Harry Potter?! You've been keeping company   
  
with him?"   
  
" What do you mena by that?" Ron growled deffensively and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were looking like maybe letting him bring them here was a   
  
bad idea.  
  
" Oh nothing bad sir! nothing bad! It's just I didn't expect him to be with such people. I half expected.."  
  
"Evil things that go bump and kill in the night? Seriously, I'm not that lame." Draco grinned and it was obvious he and the older man were   
  
sharing some sort of inside joke.  
  
"Now, now, to your table! It is ready. He took Draco's arm and led him around to a back corner, covered mostly by low walls and ivy.   
  
After they were seated Draco whispered something in the mans ear and he quickly dissappeared. "That was Wang Ai de, he's been a friend   
  
of mine for along time. My mother and father used to bring me here...all the time. The food is excellent, so, please, enjoy whatever you like,  
  
at my expense."  
  
A few minutes later a woman dressed in dark blue with her hair wrapped up in a sort of bun on her head.  
  
"Wang Ao ning!" Draco stood and bowed, curtiously and then went around to take her hand and kiss it, then turned to face everyone.   
  
" This is Wang Ao ning, she's Wang Ai de's dauther."  
  
They talked breifly for a moment, inwhich Draco mentioned to different people at the table, obviously telling her who he was with.   
  
When he got to Ginny, she smiled and he blushed. Draco invited her to saty and eat with them, and she did. Bill and Charlie both moved   
  
over a bit to let her in, and Fred went to find another chair. Draco leaned over to Ginny, " Isn't this place nice? I always loved it here when   
  
I was younger."   
  
" It's beuatiful! And I think Charlie likes that girl...look at him talking to her, tripping over his words and grinning like mad. He's smitten! Even   
  
Fred and George have given it a rest today." She took his hand under the table and kissed his cheek. " Thank you, love."   
  
He felt a surge of happiness and a warmth go through him. Everyone ordered and ate and when they were done, it still took awhile for them  
  
to get up an leave. No one seemed to want to go home.  
  
The next day Draco and Ginny helped clean house, and talking abotu thier up and coming trip to London.  
  
While they did that, Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat upstairs planning Draco's surprise party. Fred and George were planning his demise, and   
  
Charlie was planning a way to accidently bump into Wang Ao ning again. Bill was planning out his next three days, and no one really cares about   
  
what Percy was planning. As long as he wasn't bothering them.   
  
TBC  
  
(a/n, i know, its been worse than forever since I updated and this chapter is all but crap. I typed it really fast, and hopefully my computer wont die before i put it up. Ill try to continue updating all my stories this summer, but i cant promise anything. I got so busy all the time, with school and now babysitting, and my new boyfriend Greg and everything just sort of cleared today and I thought OMG I haffta write something so yeah, there you go!) 


End file.
